1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power generating system to supply electric power to a battery or various electric loads that is or are mounted in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
When temperature of a voltage generator that is built in a vehicle's electric power generator rises up, field current supplied by the voltage regulator to the field coil of the generator is controlled to prevent the temperature from further rising up, as disclosed in JP-A-8-9567 or in JP-B2-3159976.
If the temperature around the voltage regulator rises up, the output power of the generator decreases in case the above temperature control is carried out. This may cause insufficient performance or operation of the electric loads such as head lamps.